Heartbreak Survivor
by Clouds jonglee
Summary: KAU ! INGAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ? SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU !/YeWook YAOI/Author gak bisa bikin Summary, baca aja ne, xD
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreak Survivor

Author : Lee Melina

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Genre : Fantasy, Crime

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua cast © Tuhan YME,Orang tua mereka, SMEnt., dan semua fans. Ye milik Wook, Wook milik Ye, dan YeWook saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,Gaje,Blood scene,death chara,Maybe OOC,bahasa berserakan dimana-mana. Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne, xD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary : KAU ! INGAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ? SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU !/YeWook YAOI/Author gak bisa bikin Summary, baca aja ne, xD

Backsound : Super Junior _ Heartquake

Aku balik lagi, ini fanfic rated M pertama ku, ini terinspirasi dalam film Paris yang judulnya parfum. Di tambah author lagi punya kekesalan yang teramat sangat pada seseorang, jadilah fanfic ini, karena aku tergolong baru mohon dukungan dan kritiknya ya, biar bisa jadi yang terbaik, so monggo, di baca, xD

Author POV

Angin malam ini terasa sangat dingin, malam semakin pekat, hanya tinggal purnama sendiri di langit sana, tak ada bintang, karena langit baru saja usai melepaskan tangisannya. Bahkan kelelawar malam pun tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengabari bahwa hujan telah juga dengan manusia, tak ada yang mampu keluar dari persembunyian mereka,perasaan takut dan dingin mendominasi malam itu. Mungkin hanya makhluk malam saja yang mampu berkeliaran, tapi ternyata tidak juga, tak Nampak gelagat apapun di dingin malam yang mencekam ini.

"Hiks. ."

Suara apa itu, masih ada saja manusia yang berani keluar disaat seperti ini ? Apa dia tidak tau bahwa jika hari sudah gelap,dan itu adalah waktunya bagi makhluk malam ?

"Hiks. . ." Isakan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini di iringi derap langkah yang semakin cepat,

"Hiks. . .ahhhhhh, hahhhh. . hahhhh. . ."

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah berlari tertatih, atau tepatnya berjalan, mengingat kecepatannya lebih lambat dari berjalan. Air mata mengucur deras di pipinya dan cairan merah juga dibagian bawahnya, seolah berpacu dengan air matanya. Kakinya yang mungil seolah tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya yang semakin berat dengan gundukan di perutnya. Ia Terhenti di sebuah bangunan tua yang sangat luas namun sepi, di dominasi dengan tumbuhan perintis berwarna hijau. Yeoja itu bersandar pada dinding merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian bawahnya.

"Hiks. . ." isakan itu terdengar lagi, namun tanpa sadar ia membuka sepasang kelopak mata yang dari tadi di tutup. Ia bangun, perlahan mendekati sumber isakan yang telah dengan berani membangunkan semedinya malam ini.

Dilihatnya seorang yeoja tengah terduduk tak berdaya dan alirah darah yang sangat deras di selangkangannya. Sontak yeoja itu kaget melihat namja yang datang menghampirinya, bukan namja tepatnya, kare na ia memiliki sepasang taring yang menghiasi deretan gigi putihnya. Kedua black pearlnya membulat seketika melihat sungai kecil yang baru saja tercipta, seharian ini ia belum 'minum' sama sekali dan sekarang ada suguhan di depannya yang membuatnya semakin 'lapar'.

"Hiks.. . .to.. . llhhoonnggg. ." Kaget ? iya, bagaimana tidak, kau sedang lapar dan sekarang ada mangsa di depanmu, namun ia dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan atau menyakitkan ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?

"K-kau kenapa ?"

"A-annnnakkuuu. ."

"Kau mau melahirkan ?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. . ."

"MWO ?"

-TBC-

Sekian dulu, ini Cuma prolog, mau lihat response readersdeul aja, semoga ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya ya, xD,Gomawo. . Sayonara. . .


	2. Born

Heartbreak Survivor

Author : Lee Melina

Title : Different

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan pacar *Kalau ada. But this story pure mine.

Warning : Boys love, YAOI, Maybe OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne ?

Summary : KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA AKU EOH ? AKU KIM JONGWOON !JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU ! INGAT APA YANG PERNAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU !/YeWook fic./YAOI/Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD, sambil di denger lagunya

Backsound : Super junior K.R.Y – Heartquake

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASHING NO FLAMING

Happy reading chingudeul, ^^

Author POV

"AAAAAAAAAAA. . ."

"ANI !"

Seketika sekelebat bayangan muncul, seorang yeoja berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam legam.

"Heechul ?"

"S-Sica ? "

"Siapa dia ?"

"Aku tak tau, dia datang ke tempatku,"

"T-to-lhoonnGGGGG. ."

"Chankamman !"

"Kau mau apa sica ?"

"Membantunya,lalu apa lagi ?"

"Jangan ! Jebal !aku tak ingin kehilanganmu,"

"Tapi dia harus segera di tolong,"

"TIDAK !"

"Kau kejam Heechul !"

"Dia manusia ! kita vampire, vampire adalah musuh manusia !"

"Tapi aku wanita,aku tau bagaimana rasanya Heechul ! dia akan melahirkan anaknya,"

"Apa pedulimu ?" Heechul menarik Jessica dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae, jebal nal ttonagajima"

"Nado Heechul-ah, " Jessica melepaskan pelukan Heechul,memberikan sebuah rasa lewat matanya.

"Kita lakukan bersama,kita tanggung kutukannya bersama."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Aku yakin jika bersamamu."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHH. ." Seketika itu taring tajam putih Heechul keluar, ia meraih tengkuk yeoja itu dan menghisap darahnya. Yeoja itu melemas seketika, setelah Heechul merasa ½ darah yeoja itu telah terisap ia melepaskan gigitannya.

"Gigit aku !" Titah Heechul pada yeoja yang tengah menyesuaikan perubahan dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Ta-Tapphiii. ."

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu,cepat gigit Heechul, pendarahanmu semakin banyak."

Yeoja itu langsung melihat menggigit Heechul dengan taring yang telah muncul sesaat setelah ia berubah menjadi vampire halfblood. Matanya membulat seketika melihat darah yang mengalir di selangkangannya berubah menjadi hitam.

"Berhenti !" Titah Jessica setelah melihat kekasihnya berubah menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya,ia tahu, harusnya Heechul tidak boleh di gigit oleh sesame vampire, apalagi itu vampire halfblood darinya sendiri. Heechul terkulai lemas di pelukan Jessica,

"Saranghae," Ucapnya antara sadar atau tidaknya pada yeoja yang sangat di cintainya.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membantumu setelah aku membantunya." Jessica mengecup sekilas bibir Heechul.

"Kau, ayo cepat !kau tak punya banyak waktu,aku akan membantumu."

"Tapi aku belum pernah melahirkan sebelumnya," Ucap yeoja yang belakangan diketahui bernama Moon Geun Young itu,

"Aku akan membantumu, berbaringlah,pegang tanganku, remas saja agar rasa sakitmu tersalurkan, kau tarik nafasmu lalu kau dorong keluar,berhenti ketika kau tak kuat lagi, lalu ulangi lagi, arraseo ?"

"Ne, arraseo,"

"Hana-dul-set. .dorong. ."

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Terus . . . ."

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Lagi. ."

"Tungguhhh. .aku lelah,"

"Jangan berhenti sekarang, ayo ! ini demi anakmu,"

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Sedikit lagi. .ayo. ."

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhh. ."

"Oeeeeeekkkkkkkk. ."

"Syukurlah. ."

"Haaaaaahhhhhhhhh. ." Moon terkulai lemas, usai melahirkan anaknya.

"Kau aegyo yang tampan,"

Jessica memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan bangunan tua itu berubah menjadi sebuah mansion yang megah, dan sesosok lain muncul.

"Kau memanggilku eonnie ?"

"Ne,kau urusi anak ini,aku ingin mengobati Heechul dulu."

"M-Mwo ?A-apa yang terjadi ?"

"Apapun yang kau lihat,jangan pernah katakan pada Yang Mulia Demeter. Arraseo ?"

"T-Tapi. .kenapa kau melakukannya eonnie ?"

"Tak semua pertanyaan ada jawabannya, kerjakan saja apa yang ku perintahkan taeyeon,"

"N-ne,"

Taeyeon seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, seorang yeoja yang terkulai lemas,Heechul dengan wajah nyaris bening,seorang anak bayi dalam gendongan Jessica, dan sekarang ia disuruh merawat anak manusia.

"Kenapa ada yang aneh denganmu aegyo ?kenapa darahmu berwarna hitam ?"

Taeyeon POV

Aku begitu kaget melihat pemandangan di depanku, seolah tak percaya, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Raja Demeter mengetahui semua ini,mungkin Eonnie ku dan Heechul oppa akan mendapat kutukan yang sangat berat karena telah menolong manusia. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran mereka berdua. Tapi kenapa bayi ini aneh ? darahnya berwarna hitam,tidak menangis sedikitpun. Ah, apa peduliku, lebih cepat aku mengurusinya lebih cepat aku kembali, aku tak ingin ikut dalam kesesatan menit cukup aku mengurusi bayi ini, ini memang bukan pertama kali aku mengurusi bayi, aku pernah melakukannya, saat permaisuri Athena melahirkan aegyanya,aku ikut membantu.

"Eonnie, bayi ini harus diapakan ?"

"Kau berikan pada ibunya, jangan lupa mengobati luka yeoja itu dulu,"

"Hahhhhh. .aku tak mau menyentuh manusia eonnie,"

"Dia vampire,"

"Mworago ?"

"Jangan katakana kalau dia yang. ."

"Jangan bicara lebih banyak, cukup lakukan yang ku minta."

"Ne,"

Menyebalkan sekali, aku memang tak pernah menang melawan eonnieku,ku dekati yeoja yang tengah terkulai lemas itu, aku tak percaya apa yang dilakukan eonnieku,menjadikan seorang manusia sebagai vampire halfblood, membiarkannya menghisap darah kekasihnya sendiri, menyelamatkan bayinya, Hahhhh. .memuakkan.

Author POV

"Hey. .bangun kau,"

"Eunnngghhhhh. ."

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu,"

"J-jangan, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal ?"

"Apa ?"

"Bisakah kau membunuhku sekarang ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Bunuh aku sekarang, aku tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi,"

"Wae ?"

"Aku tak mau merawat anak itu, aku tak mau menanggung malu dan hinaan terus menerus."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya ?"

"Hiks. . .dia anak haram,hasil one night standing,"

"Bastard kau,bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu ?sedangkan eonnie ku mengorbankan kekasihnya sendiri agar kau bisa hidup,"

"Untuk itu aku memohon padamu,tolong bunuh aku, apapun caranya,"

"Haaaaaaahhhhhh. ."

"Oeeeeeekkkkkkkkk. ."

"Anakmu. ."

"Oeeeeeeekkkkkkk. ."

"Tidak, aku takkan melakukannya,"

"Tapi dia harus minum ASI ibunya dulu agar dia bisa tetap hidup,"

"Biarkan saja dia mati,"

"Tapi. ."

"Taeyeon apa kau. ."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat berikan dia pada ibunya !"

"Tapi yeoja ini tidak mau,"

"Emmmm. ."

"Panggil aku Jessica,"

"Jessica, ku mohon, aku titip anak ini padamu, "

"Maksudmu ?"

"Tolong bunuh aku sekarang,aku tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku. . .harus mati jika ingin anak ini tetap hidup."

"Maksudmu. .kau membuat perjanjian dengan roh jahat ?"

"N-ne. ."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya ?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain,aku tak sanggup hidup menderita terus seperti ini, aku manusia, tak bisa membalas semua perbuatan mereka padaku,akhirnya aku membuat perjanjian dengan roh jahat agar anak ini bisa hidup dan. ."

"Membalaskan semua dendammu ?"

"Ne,"

"Gila kau ! kau menjadikan anakmu sendiri monster,"

"Untuk itu,aku ingin kalian membunuhku, aku tak sanggup melihat anak ini tumbuh besar dan menjadi seorang monster,"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ? bagaimana kalau mereka mengambil anakmu nanti ?"

"Aku telah membatalkan perjanjian dengan mereka, mereka sangat murka dan menyuruh pasukannya mengejarku,saat aku berlari kesini, mereka berhenti, dan pergi menjauh, aku tak tau kenapa, ku mohon, rawatlah anak ini untukku, mereka mengatakan, anakku akan dikutuk menjadi monster, tapi kutukannya akan hilang suatu saat nanti, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan bagaimana caranya."

"Aku pernah mengetahui cerita ini eonnie,sepengetahuanku, anak ini akan hilang kutukannya setelah membunuh semua musuh ibunya dan musuh roh jahat dan dia juga akan membunuh salah satu orang tuanya,jika tidak ibunya berarti itu ayahnya."

"Bagaimana kutukannya bisa hilang tanpa cara itu?"

"Aku tak tau eon,"

"Ku mohon,bunuh aku sekarang,"

"Eonnie, lebih baik kau yang membunuhnya, daripada anak ini sendiri yang membunuh ibunya,itu akan lebih menyakitkan."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya,"

"Baiklah, aku yang akan melakukannya,apa kau punya pesan terakhir ?"

"Ne, berilah nama anak ini Kim Jongwoon,saat dia besar nanti,panggillah dia Yesung, meskipun suaranya nanti jelek atau bagus, aku sangat berharap dia punya suara yang indah."

"Kenapa bicara begitu ?"

"Nanti kalian sendiri akan tau,"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu,"

"Bawalah anak ini menjauh eon,"

"Taeyeon,"

"Aku akan melakukan dengan cara halus eon,"

.

.

.

.

.

DDOOOOORRRRRRR

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Seketika yeoja itu mati karena peluru perak yang menembus jantungnya, dan seketika itu ia menjadi abu.

"Taeyeon, berikan abu itu padaku,"

"Untuk apa eonnie ?"

Jessica mengusapkan abu Moon pada tubuh bayi itu, membentuk sebuah ukiran,

"Dia akan menjadi tanda dan tertanam di tubuh anak ini, agar ibunya tidak mati sia-sia."

-TBC-

Okay. .fiuhhhh. .*Lap keringat,udah panjangkah chapter ini ? semoga readers gak kecewa ya,author Cuma punya 2 permintaan kok, berkenankan readers mengabulkannnya ? pertama : Author minta reviewnya ne, kedua : Do'a in nilai UAS author ntar bagus ya, senin besok author udah UAS, hehehehehe, gak susah kan permintaan author, kalo reviewnya banyak, author janji ntar update kilat, oke ? sip ? sip ?

Ya udah, author mau balas review dulu,

Raerimchoi :Iya ini udah dilanjut, yang kemaren Cuma prolog, review lagi ne ? Gomawo. xD

Ichigo song : Hahahaha, ga papa ichi, kan jadi penasaran, ini udah panjang kok chapternya,hehehhe, review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

YangirEcchi'95 :Makasi,salam kenal juga xD, ini udah di update, review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Yunip :Hahahahaha, aku juga termasuk salah satu yang suka vampfic,tapi aku baru pertama kali bikin vampfic, genrenya ini lagi, hehehehe, tapi do'a ini sukses ya, xD Yeoja nya udah aku kasih tau kan di chapter ini,vampirenya juga, dirimu belum berlumut kan chingu ? hahahahahaaha,review lagi ya, ntar aku usahain update kilat, Gomawo, xD

Kim Chan Min : Hehehehehehe, udah aku kasih tau kan siapa yeoja sama vampirenya ? Udah di updated juga, makasi supportnya, xD review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

AnieJOY'ERS :Hahahahahaha, agak luci ya chingu, ini udah di updated, xD review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Guest : Ini udah di lanjut chingu, ini BL chingu, hehehehe, xD review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Lee YoungHee : Ini udah dilanjutkan chingu, review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Choi Ryeosomnia : Hehehehehee, gak papa, yang kemaren baru prolog chingu, ini udah panjang kan ? review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Wulandarydesy : Itu tu, udah di kasih tau siapa yang mau melahirkannya, Yesungie sama Wookie itu kan main charanya, jadi ntar masuknya, di chap. Depan udah ada yesungie oppa kok, hehehehe, sabar ne, xD review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Chikakyumin : Udah di lanjut chinguuuu. . *Balas teriak dari menara Tokyo, muahahahahahahaha, review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Fieeloving13 : Kyaaaaaaa. . udah di lanjut chingu. . . review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Okeh.. . sekian dulu cuap-cuap author, abis ini author mau ikut TO dulu, do'a ini sukses ne,SARANGHAEYO READERSDEUL. ..*Bowww. . sampai jumpa di chapter xD depan, x


	3. Grow

Heartbreak Survivor

Author : Lee Melina

Title : Heartbreak Survivor

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan pacar *Kalau ada. But this story pure mine.

Warning : Boys love, YAOI, Maybe OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne ?

Summary : KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA AKU EOH ? AKU KIM JONGWOON !JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU ! INGAT APA YANG PERNAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU !/YeWook fic./YAOI/Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD, sambil di denger lagunya

Backsound : Super junior K.R.Y – Heartquake

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASHING NO FLAMING

Happy reading chingudeul, ^^

Author POV

"Eonnie. . bayi ini belum minum ASI," Sela Taeyeon pada Jessica,

"ASI ? tapi aku. ." Balas Jessica seraya melirik ehm. . . dadanya, *Author nakal, xD #smirk,

"Aku juga tidak Eonnie,"

"Lalu bagaimana ?"

"Hmhmhmhhm, kau tunggu disini, aku akan coba mencari seseorang dulu,"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, kasihan anak ini,"

"Arra eon,"

Taeyeon berlalu dari hadapan Jessica,sementara Jessica lebih memilih pergi ke kamar Heechul, melihat kekasihnya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya usai menuruti keinginannya tadi,

"Yeobo. . cepatlah sembuh," Ucap Jessica seraya membelai saying pucuk kepala Heechul,

"Kita akan merawat aegyo ini ber. ."

"Jessica,"

Jessica langsung tersentak melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"Y-Y-Yang Mulia ?"

"KAU !"

A ir muka Raja Tertinggi vampire ini langsung berubah,murka dengan apa yang baru saja ia temukan,ia hanya ingin menuruti keinginan ratunya untuk mencari Taeyeon ke tempat itu, tapi ia langsung menemui Jessica tengah menggendong seorang bayi, penciuman vampire lebih tajam dari manusia, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mencium bau dari anak itu, dan telak Ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah seorang bayi manusia,

"M-M-Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, tapi saya tidak bermaksud. ."

"Ambil anak itu !" Titah sang raja pada pengawal yang dari tadi mengiringinya,

"Jangan. ." Heechul yang masih lemah bangun dari tidurnya,

"Yeobo. ." Jessica mendekati Heechul tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan Jongwoon kecil,

"Jangan ambil anak itu Yang Mulia, hamba bersedia dihukum atas pelanggaran ini,"

"Kau fikir semudah itu eoh ?"

"Jessica dan anak ini tidak bersalah, ini semua atas keputusanku dan keinginanku,"

"Heechul ! Tidak yang mulia ini semua salahku,aku yang meminta Heechul melakukannya, jadi akulah yang pantas di hukum,"

"Aku Yang Mulia,"

"Tidak Aku " Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih memperebutkan siapa yang salah,

"Diam kalian," Ucap sang raja murka,

"Oeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk. ." Semua tersentak, namun yang tak kalah tersentak adalah Raja Demeter,

"B-Bayi ini. ."

"K-kenapa yang mulia ?" Ucap Jessica takut-takut,

"Suaranya. .Dimana ibunya ?"

"Ia minta dibunuh usai melahirkan anaknya yang mulia,tapi aku menyematkan abunya di tubuh anak ini,"

"K-KAU !" Raut wajah Raja Demeter langsung berubah usai mendengar hal itu, rasa takut bercampur murka,

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, sosok lain muncul, ia adalah penasehat kerajaan dan tangan kanan raja demeter muncul,

"Kalian berdua telah melakukan pelanggaran yang sangat berat, pertama: Kalian menolong manusia,kedua; kau menjadikan dia vampire halfblood dan membiarkan darah suci kita di hisap olehnya, itu telah mecoreng arang di dunia vampire, ketiga : Kalian telah menyelundupkan anak manusia di dunia vampire, dan anak itu merupakan keturunan roh jahat,dan kalian tau apa konsekuensi atas semua itu ?"

"Arra," Ucap Heechul pada penasihat kerajaan,

"Tunggu !" Sela Raja Demeter,

"Biar aku yang menjatuhkan hukuman,"

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, sesuai kehendak Yang Mulia,"

"Aku tak akan mengutuk kalian, tapi aku akan mengutuk anak ini, selama hidupnya dia akan selalu di benci dan di kucilkan oleh orang lain,hidupnya tak akan normal seperti manusia lainnya,"

"Hiks. .. . .jangan kutukan itu Yang Mulia, gantikan saja pada saya," Jessica mulai terisak,

"Dan kalian berdua, sebagai hukuman,kalian harus meninggalkan dunia vampire, hiduplah di dunia manusia, jangan pernah kembali ke dunia kami,"

"Hiks. . . hiks. . ." Jessica tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya,

"Antarlah mereka ke tempat yang telah disediakan," titah raja pada pengawalnya,

"Mari ku antar,"

"Yang mulia hiks. . ku mohon cabut kutukan anda pada anak ini,"

"…." Raja Demeter tidak bergeming,

Perintah Raja Demeter itu mutlak tak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugatnya,Jessica hanya bisa terisak, sementara Heechul yang masih lemah hanya bisa menurut,

"Dan kekuatan kalian ku cabut, "

"Hiks. .hiks. .hiks. .hiks. .hiks. ."

Air mata Jessica membasahi pipi Jongwwon kecil yang tengah di gendongnya, seketika itu kerlingan merah muncul di sudut mata kecil bulan sabitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kutukan itu, Jessica dan Heechul tinggal di sebuah desa yang cukup asri namun jauh dari pusat kota Seoul,beruntunglag mereka tidak di kutuk tinggal di hutan yang dingin dan menyeramkan,Heechul perlahan mulai sembuh dari sakitnya, sementara Jessica, ia sekarang telah bisa member ASI pada jongwoon kecil, tapi baru 3 hari dia melakukan hal itu, wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi sangat pucat,

"Chagi, kenapa kau terlihat sangat pucat eoh ?" Ucap Heechul seraya perangkul pinggang Jessica,

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau terlalu lelah merawatnya ?"

"Ani, tapi aku merasa aneh, Jongwoon. ."

"Panggil dia Yesung," potong Heechul,

"Ne, Yesung terlalu rakus meminum ASI ku, rasanya kalau terus begini aku tidak sanggup,"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Iya, dia tak pernah mau berhenti,"

"Eunggghhhh . ." Yesung melenguh,ia melirik botol yang di pegang Heechul,

"Kau mau apa eoh ?" Jessica membelai Yesung dengan sayang,

"Ku rasa dia ingin darah ini," Ucap Heechul,

"Tapi dia kan manusia,"

"Ibunya meminum darahku saat akan melahirkannya kan ?"

"Tapi. ." Tanpa persetujuan Jessica,Heechul membiarkan Yesung meminum darah itu dengan bantuannya. Hingga ia mengenggak habis sebotol darah yang baru saja Heechul dapatkan.

"Chagi. . . .apa itu berarti dia sudah memjadi vampire ?"

"Ku rasa ia sudah menjadi vampire sejak ia dilahirkan,iya kan aegyo ?"Ucap Heechul sayang membelai pipi chubby Yesung dan dibalas dengan senyuman tulus yang begitu imut.

.

.

.

.

.

_In another place_

"Hamba rasa anak ini tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk kita Yang Mulia," Ucap Shin Dong Hee pada raja Demeter atau yang biasa kita kenal Lee Soo Man,

"Apa maksudmu ? kau tak lihat bagaimana darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya ? bagaimana tanda iblis itu tertancap ? dan kilatan merah di matanya ?"

"Benar Tuan, tapi itu semua hanya berlaku bagi orang-orang yang menyakitinya dan orang tuanya,serta orang yang dicintainya,"

"Bagaimana kalau Heechul dan Jessica menyimpan dendam padaku lalu anak itu menaruh dendam juga padaku ? Dia akan menghancurkan kekuasaanku,"

"Hamba rasa Jessica dan Heechul tidak seburuk itu Tuan,menurut telaah yang telah hamba lakukan, dia akan menjadi penyelamat bagi dunia vampire,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu ?"

"Hamba melihatnya sendiri di kaca masa depan Tuan,tapi semuanya masih kabur,hamba masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas,"

"Tapi suaranya. .membuat jantungku serasa hangus,"

"Itu karena keinginan ibunya Tuan,ia ingin suara anak itulah yang akan menghancurkan ayahnya sendiri,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Several years later. ._

"Eomma,hari ini aku tidak usah ke sekolah saja," Ucap Yesung pada Jessica,

"Anio Yesungie, eomma dan appa tidak apa-apa,"Jessica menjawab dengan lembut peryataan sang putra tercinta,

"Tapi eomma, perasaanku tak enak setelah kejadian semalam,"

"Itu hanya bayanganmu saja, mungkin itu prajurit Raja Demeter yang sedang mencari mangsa, kita kan sudah bukan bagian dari mereka lagi," Jessica mencoba menenangkan Yesung,

"Tapi aku rasa bukan eomma, mereka bukan vampire," Yesung memperlihatkan raut wajah cemasnya,

"Sudah Yesungie, kau tak perlu khawatir,kalau kau terlalu possessive pada eomma mu, appa kau jadikan apa eoh ?" Heechul mencoba ikut memberikan pengertian pada Yesung,

"Buka begitu Appa,tapi. ."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kau berangkat ke sekolah,nanti kau terlambat, eomma antar sampai depan ne ?"

"Arra eomma, tapi nanti kalau terjadi eomma hubungi aku ne, "

"Ne chagiya,kau hati-hati di sekolah ne,jangan jadi anak nakal, arra ?"

"Ne eomma,"

Yesung berjalan keluar dari rumahnya,dengan sedikit rasa cemas di hatinya, oh iya, aku sampai lupa,aegyo kecil kita sekarang telah berubah menjadi namja yang begitu tampan, anngap saja umurnya 17 tahun,berada pada tingkat akhir SM Senior High School,begitu tampan dan sangat tampan,Tuhan menciptakannya dengan begitu sempurna hingga setiap umat yang melihatnya begitu mengagumi parasnya, namun siapa yang tau, apakah memang benar begitu yang terjadi ? Bagaimana asal-usul namja tampan ini ? bagaimana ia menjalani hidupnya, dan terlebih lagi apa yang selama ini di tutupinya,kalian tahu kan kalau vampire tidak mungkin selalu menjadi vegetarian,mereka butuh darah, dan hidup di lingkungan yang penuh dengan manusia cukup menyiksanya untuk tidak segera menerkam mereka, namun Yesung termasuk yang beruntung, dilahirkan sebagai vampire halfblood, membuatnya sedikit banyak masih bisa memakan makanan manusia.

Tapi ternyata tak begitu,hanya sebagian kecil dari siswa SM yang berfikiran seperti itu,bagi mereka yang hanya benar-benar tahu mana yang benar mana yang tidak, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membully Yesung, mengatainya namja aneh dan upnormal karena ia tak pernah mau bergaul dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi tidak ada yeoja yang mau mendekatinya, hanya sekedar mengagumi parasnya di belakang saja,tapi kalian tahu sendirikan apa alasan Yesung melakukan semua itu, kalian mau jika tiba-tiba ia berubah jadi vampire atau bahkan monster jika ia tak sanggup menahan dirinya ? jadi Yesung memutuskan untuk melakukan semua itu,menjauh dan memilih tidak memiliki teman,seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, duduk di pojokan café yang tersedia di sekolahnya, memandangi seorang namja dari jauh,kalian bingung ? Kalian fikir vampire tidak punya perasaan eoh ? Hello ! Vampire juga bisa jatuh cinta, dia jatuh cinta pada seorang namja bergigi kelinci, keturunan marga Lee, dengan nama panjang Lee Sungmin, anak jurusan seni music tingkat 2, ada yang bingung ? kenapa Yesung mencintai seorang namja ? kalian lupa akan kutukan Yesung ? Yapppp. . dia akan hidup menjadi namja yang tidak normal, jadi jangan heran jika dia menyukai sesame namja, karena itu destiny yang telah di dapatkannya.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm," desahnya,

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya padamu ?" Ucap Yesung seraya menatap segelas cappuccino yang tengah di pegangnya.

Jangankan mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Sungmin, berkenalan dengan Sungmin saja ia belum pernah, ia hanya menjadi stalker selama ini bagi Sungmin, entah Sungmin mengetahui entah tidak,namun selama aku tahu, manusia tidak bisa memendam perasaan yang dinamakan cinta, perasaan itu harus segera di ungkapkan jika tidak ingin Ia menyiksamu setiap hari karena fikiran-fikiran bodoh yang bergeranyangan tak tentu arah di kepalamu.

.

.

.

-Skip time-

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan mendekati mobilnya di parkiran,yang ada dalam fikirannya hanya segera pulang, ada perasaan tak enak yang dari tadi menggerayangi fikirannya,tapi ia tak tahu apa, yang jelas ia merindukan eommanya,dan ia harap ia segera sampai di rumah. Sebenarnya mudah bagi Yesung untuk sampai dirumah, hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya ia bisa terbang dengan sayapnya, tapi ia masih mempertimbangkan jutaan pasang mata yang akan menatap horror padanya esok hari dan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyakitkan kepala bermunculan padanya,akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus kepadatan kota Seoul, karena ini adalah jam berakhirnya makan siang, wajar jika kendaraan sedikit padat.

"Arrrrggggghhhhh, . ." Kesal yesung seraya membanting tangannya pada stir mobilnya,

Dengan kesabaran yang cukup tinggi, akhirnya Yesung sampai dirumah, membanting pintu mobil, berlari ke depan pintu, menggedor-gedor pintu sambil berteriak 'eomma-eomma',seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang di kejar penculik.

"BASTARD !" Umpat Yesung pada pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka, tapi entah ia yang babo atau apalah itu, ia sampai melupakan bahwa ia diberi kunci cadangan oleh eommanya, dan saat ia sadar akan hal itu, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk hal yang tidak penting *Baca: menggedor pintu rumahnya.

"Eomma. .appa. ." Teriaknya saat sudah sampai di dalam rumah megah itu, tapi nihil, tak ada jawaban, ia memutuskan mencari ke dapur, tetap tak ada.

Tapi ada yang aneh, ada bau yang cukup asing baginya, tapi seperti de javu, rasanya ia pernah menciumnya, tapi sudah lama sekali.

"Kenapa rumah ini berantakan ? apa appa dan eomma bertengkar ? memangnya mereka pernah bertengkar ? tapi apa yang mereka pertengkarkan ?"

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Yesung, semakin ia mendekati kamar Jessica dan Heechul, semakin kuat lah bau itu menyegat hidungnya, sampai di depan pintu kamar Jessica dan Heechul,ia memegang kenop pintu itu.

"Eomma," Ucap Yesung,

"Eomma, aku pulang, " Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban,

"Eomma,apa eomma tidur ?" Hanya ada hembusan angin, *Mungkin iya oppa, biasanya vampire tidur kalo siang #Readers:Diam author,

"Eomma,aku masuk ya ?"

Karena kesal tak ada jawaban akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar itu,awalnya ia tak melihat apapun, tak ada manusia atau apapun, tapi bau yang ia cium semakin menyengat,

"Eomma. .Appa ?"

"Eomma. . ?"

Yesung sudah mencari ke kamar mandi,tetap tidak ada, tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh disamping ranjang Jessica dan Heechul, seperti. .

"Abu apa ini ?"

Sesaat kemudian, seseorang muncul,

"Yesung," Yesung terlonjak kaget, melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul,

"Siapa kau ?" Ucapnya disela shocknya,

"Aku Shin Dong Hee, penasihat di kerajaan vampire,"

"Ehmmmm,apa eomma dan appa ku kesana ?"

"Ani, kau mencari mereka ?"

"Ne, kau tau ?" Ucap Yesung pada Shin dong dengan tatapan penuh harap,

"Kau tak tau mereka dimana ?" Ucap Shin dong,

"Kalau aku tau aku tak mungkin bertanya padamu," Ucap Yesung ketus,

"Apa eomma mu pernah bercerita sesuatu tentang tanda di lengan kirimu ?"

"Tanda ?" Yesung segera melepas jaketnya, menampakkan dirinya dengan kaos V-neck yang begitu menawan,menyibakkan sedikit lengannya, dan terlihatlah seberkas tanda disana,

"S-Se-Sejak kapan ada tanda disini ?" Yesung sangat terkejut dengan tanda itu,

"Lalu, apa eommamu pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan vampire ?" Ucap Shin dong dengan bijaknya,

"P-Pernah,tentu saja pernah,"

"Bagaimana cara melenyapkan vampire ?" Tanya Shin Dong lagi,

Yesung mencoba berfikir sejenak,mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah Jessica dan Heechul katakan,

"Vampire akan lenyap jika di tembak dengan peluru perak," jawab Yesung,

"Lalu. . .?" Tanya Shin dong lagi,

"Lalu. . . vampire bisa di lenyapkan oleh . .oleh. . ah. .aku tak tau, yang jelas mereka adalah musuh besar kerajaan vampire," Jelas Yesung,

"Mereka adalah roh jahat, musuh besar kerajaan vampire,kau tau, jika vampre mati mereka akan meninggalkan apa ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Jasad mereka akan menjadi apa ?"

"Abu," Ucap Yesung ringan, namun sesaat kemudian ia tertegun dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya,

"ABU ! " Ia meraih abu yang sedari tadi ada di lantai kamar itu,

"Jangan katakan kalau ini. ." Ucap yesung terputus,

"Kau benar, itu adalah abu eomma dan appamu, mereka telah dibunuh oleh roh jahat, aku tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa, karena wewenangku hanya sebagai penasihat, aku tak punya kekuatan,"

"Hiks. .hiks. ." Air mata Yesung berjatuhan tepat mengenai abu yang di pegangnya,

"Hiks. .hiks. .Eomaaaa ! Appa ! KEPARAT KALIAN !1"Teriak Yesung, berharap siapapun yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, kalian tahu ? dari kecil Yesung sangat bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya,

Perlahan abu yang dibasahi air mata Yesung itu menghilang,Shin Dong Hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Yesung,

"EOMMAA !" Seketika kilatan merah menjalar di kedua obsidian sabit itu, menyiratkan kalau ada dendam yang harus di balaskan,

"Siapa saja kalian,jangan harap kalian bisa hidup tenang setelah menghancurkan hidupku !"

Seketika petir di siang itu mengkilat,mengejutkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya,kenapa ada petir di siang hari yang panas, mereka tak sadar kalau Yesung baru saja mengucapkan sebuah sumpah, karena satu lagi kutukannya adalah, dia akan menjadi si pahit lidah, apa yang diucapkannya akan menjadi kenyataan, dan dia tak akan berhenti sampai semua yang ia ucapkan menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Fiuhhhhhhhh. . .Author capek .. . . ini fanfic terpanjang pertama author, *Lap keringat,terus peres handuk, lalu nyengir tanpa dosa. Padahal besok author masih ada ujian satu lagi, FISIKA !Tapi malah ga ngafal, itu bentuk cintanya author sama Readersdeul tu, author pengen update besok, biar Readers gak kelamaan nunggunya, tapi author masih kecewa sama readers, masak review yang chapter dua lebih sedikit dari chapter 1, padahal viewsnya banyak,chapter ini kalo masih gitu, author mau hiatus aja, gak mau lagi lanjutin FF ini, habis readersnya abis baca maen kabur aja,gak boleh gitu lagi yaaa. .*Elusin masing-masing kepala Siders, (?)

Ya udah, ini waktu author sama Reviewers tecinta author, tau gak, author jadi semaangat belajarnya gara-gara bacain reviewsnya reviewersdeul, kayak stimulant gitu,gak pernah bosan,padahal udah dibaca berulang kali, makasih ya,udah pada review abis baca ff nya author, author balasin satu-satu ya . . .

Raerimchoi: Iya bayinya Yesung oppa,hehehe,OOooo. .gak. . .Wookie ahjumma gak dibunuh ntar,klo dibunuh, trus Yeppa ntar sama siapa ? hehehehe, Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Elfish115:Udah d updated chagi, chapter 2 sm 3 ny,xD Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Yunip: Hkhkhkhkhkhkhk, namanya juga fanfic, klo pas lagi tegang tu jdi TBC,Biar chap. Selanjutnya di tungguin,xD, Yeppa nya disini jadi sosok vam[ire halfblood, tapi kelakuannya ntar kayak monster, hehehehehe, monster nya gak sekategori sama iblis, xD, Heechul itu bukan anaknya vam[ire, tapi Cuma rakyat biasa gitu, kalo di kerajaan2 gitu ka nada raja ada rakyatnya, kurang lebih gitu lah, xD,Wookienya ntar tampilnya, Wookie ahjjumma ntar munculnya sebagai super hero *Jiahhhh, , ,bahasanya,ntar Wookie ahjummanya pasti ada ko', Makasih do'anya chagiya, xD Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Kim chan min: Iya ntar Yeppa jadi monster, . .Huaaaa . . .*Udah kayak monster ? Hkhkhkhkhkhkhk, sebenernya gak ada sih monster super ganteng chagi, tapi kan untuk keperluan ff nya author nih ceritany, gak papa deh, Sekali-kali yeppa yang super ganteng itu jadi monster, tapi sebenernya author juga gak tega jadiin yeppanya monster,xD Ntar Yewook momentnya author akan berusaha bikin sebagus mungkin, xD Appanya Yeppa ituuuuuuuuuuu. . tungga chap. Selanjutnya aja ya, hehehehehe,ntar di chap selanjutnya bakal ketahuan kok, xD, hkhkhkhkhkh,sekian juga dari aku,istrinya Yeppa, *Plak, sesame istri harus saling menolong ya (?),Makasi dukungannya, xD Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Yulia Cloudsomnia : Wahhhhh. .kita sama-sama Cloudsomnia. . .*Plak, iya chagi, yeppa jadi monster, tapi gak terlalu menakutkan kok, jangan takut, xD Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD  
Ichigo song : Hiks. .hiks. .gak papa, chapter ini author udah bikin sepanjang mungkin niiii. .masih pendekkah ? Ryeowooknya ntar muncul pas Yeppa lagi frustasi-frustasinya, kayak super hero gitu *Plak. . Hehehehehehe, udah ketebak penyiksaan, Gak kok, Wookie ahjumma gak ada hubungannya kok sama musuh2nya Yeppa ntar, xD Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Fieeloving13: Hkhkhkhkh,klo bingung Tanya author aja ne, xD, udah dilanjut chingu, xD

R'Rin4869: Udah di lanjut chagi, udah jelas kah, author udah coba kasih pnjelasan siapa aj yang ngomong, makasi koreksinya, xD Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Wulandarydesy: Iya, ummanya Yesungie oppa itu Moon, Ntar di tunggu ya kemunculan Wookie tercintanya, xD, hmhmhmhmh,Wookie ahjumma itu ntar jadi,. . .manusia. . .xD, gak kok, Yeppa gak akan berubah bentuk, kan kasian Wajah gantengnya itu d anggurin aja, *Plak, xD Udah di lanjut, Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

YangirEcchi'95: Hehehehehehem makasi ya chingu,tapi kaya'nya UAS aku ga begitu menyenangkan, tapi gpp,bacain reviewnya udah cukup bikin aku seneng, Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Sycarp: Hehehehehehehe, anaknya itu Yeppa chingu. ,Hehehehehehe,aku akan berusaha bikin ff ini penuh kejutan chingu, mohon dukungannya ne, *bow, hangeng kan lagi pergi, jadi heechulnya dipinjem Jessica dulu, muahahahahaha, XD, Iya. . .aku kan fujoshi tingkat akut. . jadi pairnya namja aja, *Ikutan Joget,xD Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

KimCha: Gomawo chagi. . .ini udah 3000 ords chagi, udah keriting nih tangan ngetik, *Kimcha: Kagak nanya, Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

Udah sekian dulu, Tunggu author di chapter depan ya. . .Siders. . .jangan lupa Review ya, biar author tau kesalahan sama kekurangan author itu dimana, okehhhh. . SARANGHAEYO READERSDEUL. .Muuuuuaaaaaccccchhhhh. . .(?)


End file.
